mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarletwind
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mistmantle Chronicles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Captain Lady Arran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:46, October 8, 2011 Hmmmm. Hello there Scarlet! Looks like ye're the only one actuly doing anything on this wiki. Are you an admin? Or just a big fan.. I heard of this book series about two weeks ago and am almost done with the 3rd book already. Aren't they just awesome!? I like the first one the most so far. Anyway, I'm mostly just a big fan or the Redwall Series by Brian Jacques. If you don't know what that is, you need to read them right away! They're much like this series only with a different locational theme. There's 23 books total but they don't exactly go in chronological order like the Mistmantle series. Also, I am an artist who mostly draws animals like from the Redwall series (check out some of my art here http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:ForrestFighter/Gallery )so I look forward to drawing mistmantle themed art! Nice to meet ya! Laterz matey! Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 05:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC) O.O You cant "not have time" for the Redwall series! In my estimation, it is better than the Mistmantle series! As for my fav chars, I'd say Fingal is the only one I've kinda always liked. I cant think of any other ones that stick out besides maybe Tipp, Todd, and Lugg(*sniff*). I loved the part when the creeper killed that hedgehog guy that was going to rat on Cedar(hehe). Couldn't talk any more after that(lol). You totaly have to check out the Redwall series! I'm kinda dissapointed though. My library doesn't have any more of the Mistmantle books.. ;( Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 02:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) I see you are an active member on this Wikia. I'm trying to get as many people as possible with me, so please help me spread the word: I'm one who hopes for more books after book 5. If all we Mistmantle fans can send e-mails to Bloombury Publishing and tell Margaret how much we love Mistmantle, we might get them to agree to write more books. That is the only way of getting new books in the Mistmantle Chronicles. Hope you'll helpo :) Samuel R. Whoops, forgot to sign :) Daquta 16:41, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for writing to me! Well i have see you many times before on this wikia, so i hope we can have a bit contact! All that work i have done, i do it for Margi and all the animals on Mistmantle. Lilly of the Rage tide sounds like a cool otter, may i should try to make an animals ^^ Kiss and hugs <3 QueenMe (talk) 06:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I am JuneCat. I don't know if your even reading this, but can you login and help? Absolutely NO ONE is on this wikia. The only people who still edit is me and QueenMe. I don't even know if your still active on Warriors Wiki. But we would appreciate the help Here. This wikia is awesome, but it needs A LOT of work. And me and QueenMe can't do it without help. So Please! If your still active, Help! JuneCat (talk) 21:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) JuneCat Thank you :) It is so good that you are back :D thank you! Hope u stay x3 QueenMe (talk) 18:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for editing Arran's page! This wikia need help NOW! And just that little thing u did was a great thing for this wikia! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! QueenMe <3 (talk) 07:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC)